


the moon // werewolf!chan

by babyhanniez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhanniez/pseuds/babyhanniez
Summary: Chan is turned into a werewolf and begins to dread the full moon.





	the moon // werewolf!chan

The Moon // werewolf!chan

The moon had always been one of Chan’s favorite things - the calming serene feeling he got when gazing upon it and the astonishing light which it gave off both seemed to amaze him. Or, it was until the moon caused him to transform into a rather ridiculous version of his former self. He wasn’t always like this, no, something inside him had shifted; making him morph into this slightly taller (about 6’0”), more lanky half-wolf like creature - werewolves, they were called. The one thing that remained in his new form was his chocolatey irises, though they seemed more empty and lifeless as he was helplessly pulled away from the life he had built as a human. Chan had counted down the days until the full moon; waiting impatiently so he could get out of the skin that held him captive - not by his own will, of course, but by the impertinent wolf that stirred restlessly around in his blood. Tonight he knew the moon that would rise wouldn’t be like all the previous ones this month, it was a full moon and that meant he’d shift once again - merely hoping the pain of physically shifting, his bones had to break entirely and reform themselves, would subside quicker since he had shifted every full moon since the wolves had drug him away from his small spot underneath the stars. Now, I know that you’re thinking “why was he underneath the stars,” well, the answer is simple; Chan was doing as many do, stargazing at the brink of dusk because you could see every star clearly at that time, when an entire pack of wolves silently crept to where he was resting before dragging him through the woods - leaving scapes all over his body and breaking at least one of his limbs, possibly more (he wasn’t sure as they had healed whenever he had been bitten), but most importantly circling around his nearly lifeless body before tearing into the skin on his legs; leaving bitemarks and allowing the wolf toxic to fully infect the young male. Since tonight was a full moon, Chan had taken the precaution to lock himself in his basement and wait until he shifted - which wouldn’t be too long, or so says the impatient wolf. A low, animal like whimper slipped past his lips as he felt the feeling of his bones starting to snap, signalling it was time. He had hunched himself over, sprawled out on his basement floor and groaning as his new form took over, making him into the wolf-like being that controlled his thoughts. After a few minutes of continuous struggle and agony, Chan stood up in his new form - fluffy wolf ears, tilted downward in confusion, fur lining his pale arms and his lifeless eyes. He glanced around worriedly before shuffling towards the door and scurrying outside, he wouldn’t be back to this room for hours on end so he left the door ajar for his sore, drunken state of a human body to stumble back whenever he shifted once again.


End file.
